


After Nyreen

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Shooting Range, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Months after Nyreen's sacrifice in retaking Omega, Aria's bodyguard Bray notices how Aria is still stuck in that moment and decides to help her get away if only for a little while...Happy Holidays Darling!





	After Nyreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/gifts).



She found Bray lurking in the doorway as she dismissed the Talons from her sight, not realizing how much his presence had become a staple in her life. Since Nyreen’s death, Aria still moped around, not quite herself and he hated seeing her so downtrodden. The heart of Omega beat just a little slower. Sitting next to her on the couch she and Shepard had recovered when retaking Omega, not saying anything, as she gazed unseeing over Afterlife. He was there just in case she need an ear or a shoulder, covering her hand with his. Bray didn't want to erase the hurt she felt, just to ease it. She glanced at him, blue eyes staring into one set of black, the barest hint of a smile playing about her purple lips. It was strange to think how at one point she would've given anything to have Omega back under her control...but now she realized the price of her obsession. Aria gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze—a lie that she was all right and he needn't worry, but Bray didn't budge, seeing through her façade. She may not want to talk just yet, but she wasn't getting rid of him that easily.

“What do you say we get get out of here? Leave Kandros’ memory here for a little while and do something? Omega needs it's fearless leader at her best, if it's going to make it through.”

“That's…” She paused, swallowing around a lump in her throat; he was right. “That's a good idea. What did you have in mind?”

“A little shooting game in the Armax Arena? Not to brag but I had a pretty high score on Pinnacle Station.”

Aria snorted with laughter, and Bray considered it a win—her first smile since retaking Omega. He didn't need to mention that Shepard had barreled in and annihilated his scores in less than a week; the woman was a bulldozer. She nodded, following behind him as he led her out of her Afterlife overlook and down to an idling shuttle. How long had he had been planning this? They chatted the whole shuttle ride, Bray doing his best to keep Aria's mind off things, a welcome distraction for sure and if some time in the arena could help her forget about it, then it was something she needed to do...blow off some steam. Stepping down from the cab, she barreled him towards the arena eager to blow things up—quite possibly her favorite stress relief. Once they entered the arena, her blue eyes flashed, body bathed in blue flames as her biotics kicked in, the air between them crackling with energy. A force to be reckoned with.

The force of her Flare knocked down three pixelated enemies, disarming another before it had time to react, and drawing her pistol to shoot one more at point blank range. She cackled with glee, dismembering her enemies, as Bray took down his own enemies, watching as they burst into orange pixels, his focus on her instead of the match, and she was suddenly at his side, tackling an enemy, her score continuing higher. A shot exploded against her back as she swung around, her Nova causing more computer simulated enemies to crumble under her might. Aria grinned, biotic aura dissipating as she shot Bray a lopsided grin, one hand on her hip when no more enemies appeared, their scores lit up the Armax Arena sky.

“How in the ever loving fuck is Shepard's score that high?” Aria fumed as she stared at her name flashing in second place on the scoreboard.

The borrowed arena pistol clattered to the floor as she crossed her arms in annoyance, huffing indignantly at the scores written in the sky, blue licking her irises. Bray chortled with laughter as he shooed her out of the arena ahead of him, before she decided to make them retry until she broke the scoreboard, this gentle rivalry with Shepard the first piece of normalcy she’d regained since retaking Omega. The dangerous blue glint of her biotic aura dissipated as she walked with him. She’d keep them there all day if she could, and he'd missed it terribly. But for now, all that fighting had made him hungry, and he intended to take full advantage of the fact that he had her all to himself for the next little while; no responsibilities, no wallowing. Just them enjoying a day off and out. Away from all the hustle and bustle of Afterlife and Omega. Bray scrunched his face as he realized how soft he'd gotten as a bodyguard to the fierce asari next to him, doing everything he could to make her remember how powerful she was. And how death came for all, but he did feel like he was helping. And that made everything worth it.

“We’ll come back later, if you like. I can't fight on an empty stomach. There's this place in the wards that makes a decent calamari gumbo if you're interested. I know it's your favorite.” He wrapped her arm around his, tucking her hand into his elbow.

Aria paused, glancing at him curiously and studying him carefully—he paid her so much attention...did everything in his power to help her get back to being herself, knew her favorite food and pastime. He wasn't the battle-hardened grump she thought he was; deep down he was a big softie. Both sets of eyes blinked at her, curious as to why they'd stopped. She’d always miss Nyreen, but that didn't mean she had to stop  _ feeling _ ...and Bray was so good to her. She took two steps forward wrapping her arms around him, crushing him to her and capturing his lips with hers. She melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss as he opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine and swallowing her contented sigh. The kiss was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Bray had seen her at her best and her worst and he'd stuck around, which was more than she could say for others except Shepard. Their lips crashed together frantically and hungrily, like they couldn't get enough of one another. Pulling away reluctantly, he rested his forehead against hers, relishing in her body heat from just that little touch making him close his eyes and capture the moment; she closed her eyes as well, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. His heart palpitated as she smiled and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, gently running her thumb down his jaw line.

“Thanks for everything, Bray. This is exactly what I needed.” She breathed.

“Anytime you need me, Aria, I'm here...and I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
